Tales From Nightopia
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: I actually wrote this a while ago. A collection of short stories about that loveable jester from the Night Dimension. Stories based off of the tales in Watership Down. And yes, NiGHTS is a dude. Sorry!
1. The Trial of NiGHTS

_I was clearing out old files on my computer, when I came across this story. When I wrote this fic, I had only just heard of NiGHTS from the trailer- which entranced me immediately- and (because I didn't have the game yet) got all my information from Wikipedia to write it. When I read this now, I realize I must've done a good job at rescearching info on NiGHTS because it seems like everything is pretty much accurate (minus the fact that Nintendo characters inhabit Nightopia). If you've ever read Watership Down, you've heard stories about the legendary rabbit El-ahrair-rah. But what if the Sega and Nintendo characters replaced the characters in those stories? Well let's explore that, shall we? (By the way, this is my first fic with NiGHTS being a boy.)_

_Note: I don't own the SEGA and Nintendo characters or basic plots for the Watership Down stories._

_Note #2: Stories are not in chronological order. PS: You don't have to read Watership Down to understand everything._

Tales From Nightopia

The Story of The Trial of NiGHTS

The inhabitants of Nightopia were living peacefully, since Wizeman the Wicked hadn't tried to take control of the world in a while. Still, Wizeman kept a good eye on NiGHTS. Although the purple jester posed no threat, Wizeman despised him for foiling his plans. Wizeman could have destroyed NiGHTS once and for all, but he decided to keep him to entertain and sport and jest. One day, though, Wizeman had a plan. He summoned Reala, his most trusted Nightmaren, and told him his idea.

Meanwhile, NiGHTS was soaring over Nightopia without a clue about Wizeman's plan. He was minding his own business, when he heard a voice calling him from behind.

"NiGHTS! Wait up!"

NiGHTS halted and turned around. He saw Reala fly up to him. "What do you want, Reala?" Then he noticed there was another creature behind the Nightmaren.

Reala introduced, "This is Tails. He comes from a faraway world. Mobius, I think it's called. I was wondering if you could take care of him for a while."

Tails, a young fox with two tails, smiled shyly and waved at NiGHTS.

Not wanting to protest, NiGHTS agreed into looking after Tails.

After a while, though, NiGHTS had a strange feeling that Tails was not who he said he was. Tails seemed to be everywhere NiGHTS went. But one time at night, NiGHTS woke up and Tails was gone. He saw him coming back and asked him where he went. Tails replied that he couldn't sleep and decided to go out for a walk. Since then, NiGHTS had his suspicions.

Wizeman, however, saw that his plan was working well. He told Reala the next part of his plan and Reala set off to work.

One day, Reala returned to NiGHTS and told him, "NiGHTS, you have been taking care of Tails well. To show my appreciation, I've placed many Ideya in a garden not too far from where you usually roam."

NiGHTS thought that was a fairly generous gift, and was about to thank Reala.

"But," Reala added before NiGHTS could say anything, "you are not allowed to take them. No, you must keep them there. If you even steal one, I will know about it and Wizeman will surely punish you." And with that, he flew off.

NiGHTS crossed his arms defiantly. Why was he given a gift that he can't actually _have_? And if he did steal the Ideya, how would Reala know it was him? One night, NiGHTS decided to consult with Owl when Tails was asleep.

"I tell you, Tails is a spy. How else would Reala and Wizeman know if I took the Ideya?" NiGHTS told his companion.

Owl considered, "If Tails is a spy and Reala didn't tell you, you are obviously in some kind of trap. What do you plan to do?"

NiGHTS, being the tricky jester he was, thought of a plan to get back at Reala. He told Owl his plan.

The next morning, NiGHTS told Tails that he wanted to be alone for a while. Tails seemed reluctant, but let NiGHTS go his own way.

NiGHTS and Owl set off to begin constructing their trick. First, they came upon Big the Cat, who was looking in the river for fish.

NiGHTS spoke up to Big, "Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

Big replied, "I'm trying to catch fish, but I don't see any today."

"This may be an odd question, but can you sing?"

Big looked at NiGHTS with a puzzled expression. "Sing? Of course I can't sing!"

NiGHTS grinned. "Well, did you know that if you sing during the night of a full moon, fish will come leaping out of the river, practically landing in your paws?"

Big looked bewildered. "Really? Is that true?"

"Most definitely, my friend. In fact, tonight is a full moon, so if you want fish, you should sing tonight."

Big nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, I will sing! Anything for getting fish!"

NiGHTS turned to Owl. "Let's keep going."

They flew next to Sonic the Hedgehog, who wasn't doing anything in particular at the moment.

"Pardon me, sir," began NiGHTS, "I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Go ahead." Said Sonic in his usual tone of voice.

"Can you swim?"

"Like a rock," came the flat reply.

"Pity. If you don't swim under a full moon, how else are you going to keep your super speed and your blue fur?"

Sonic looked at NiGHTS with wide eyes. "What? Are you saying that if I don't swim during a full moon, I'd lose my speed and my blue fur?"

"That is correct." NiGHTS lied.

Now Sonic was panicking. "Oh no! What am I gonna do?"

"Not to worry," NiGHTS began, "you can swim tonight, since it is a full moon."

Sonic sighed in relief. "Thank you for telling me. If you hadn't come, I might've lost my speed and blue fur!"

"Happy to help." NiGHTS smiled in spite of himself. Then, he and Owl flew off to where the Ideya were being kept. Owl kept watch for anyone, especially Tails and Reala, as NiGHTS dug a hole in the ground nearby the garden. When he was finished, NiGHTS disguised Owl by painting his wings green, his head and tail red, his talons orange, and the rest of his body black. Then NiGHTS returned to Tails that night.

"Where have you been, NiGHTS?" Tails asked.

NiGHTS replied casually, "Oh, around." Then he spoke more quietly. "I was wondering if you would want to come steal the Ideya with me."

Tails looked at him in shock. "But, didn't Reala tell you not to?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "There's no way Reala could find out about it. Come, it should be fun!"

Tails hesitated, and NiGHTS thought with disappointment that he would say no. But at length, Tails agreed.

In the light of the full moon, they glided quietly through the air, when a sudden, awful noise broke the silence of the night.

"Ugh! What's that racket?" cried Tails, holding his ears.

"I do not know," replied NiGHTS. "I think it came from down there." NiGHTS and Tails flew down to the ground beside the river where Big the Cat was singing. Or, trying to, at least.

"Big!" Tails hollered over the screeching. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Big responded, "I'm singing so that the fish will come leaping out of the river for me to eat! Surely you know that?" And he continued to sing.

NiGHTS said to Tails, "Poor fellow. He must have gone crazy. Let's keep going."

Shortly after they resumed flight, Tails caught sight of Sonic the Hedgehog splashing in the river.

"Sonic's in trouble!" Tails gasped. He flew down towards Sonic with NiGHTS. "Sonic! Are you ok? Here, I'll get you out!"

At once, Sonic protested, "No way! I have to swim or else I won't be super fast anymore, and my fur will lose it's blue! Why didn't you ever tell me that before?" And he continued swimming.

Now Tails was confused.

NiGHTS whispered to Tails, "Truth is, he just doesn't want anyone to know about him liking water. Come, we're almost there."

They were approaching the garden of Ideya gems, when Owl, in his disguise, flew out in front of them, howling ferociously.

Tails cowered at once. "NiGHTS! What is that? What are we going to do?" He obviously didn't recognize Owl.

"I don't know!" answered NiGHTS, pretending to be afraid.

Owl spoke in a deep voice, "I am the ancient spirit of the strongest Nightmaren that haunts Nightopia! Be gone, I tell you! Be gone, or perish soon!" And with that, he plunged down into the forest below and was lost in the shadows.

Tails was still shuddering, but NiGHTS was able to calm him down. "There, there, don't be afraid. Look, the Ideya are right over there! Hurry, let's steal them all and hide them in that large hole nearby!"

They collected all the Ideya and hid them in the hole. They were back by morning.

Tails said to NiGHTS, "Why don't we rest? I'm very tired after all that."

"What a good idea." NiGHTS agreed. He pretended to fall asleep and soon, Reala came to him along with Tails. "Why, Reala! What brings you here? And Tails, where have you been?"

"NiGHTS, you're under arrest." Reala stated.

"Arrest? What for?"

"Oh, come on, you know what I am talking about!" Reala stomped the ground with impatience.

NiGHTS still looked blank. "Honestly, I don't know what you are talking about. If I am to be arrested, I want to know what the charges are."

Reala sighed. "Very well. You stole the Ideya I told you not to take."

NiGHTS pretended to look bewildered. "What? Why would I do that? I would never!"

"You might as well confess," spoke Tails. "I told him you did it."

Reala smirked at NiGHTS. "I told you I would know, and thanks to my spy, I can finally get rid of you."

"I don't see why I should be punished at all without a proper trial." Said NiGHTS.

Reala scoffed. "Why bother? I know you're guilty. Face it, if you have a trial, you'll only be putting off your death for a while longer."

Still, NiGHTS insisted on having a trial. Reala arrested NiGHTS anyway and took him to Wizeman. Wizeman agreed on the trial, just so he could entertain himself, since he figured NiGHTS would lose anyway. He announced the trial to everyone in Nightopia and Nightmare, and everyone came to see the trial of the century. When all were seated, Wizeman appointed Reala to be the judge.

NiGHTS noticed there wasn't a jury. "Should I not have a jury?" he asked Reala.

"Of course you shall have a jury." Reala answered. He added, "But not a jury of Nightmarens. I shall appoint you a jury of villains."

NiGHTS tried not to show his relief. "Fair enough."

The jury consisted of Dr. Eggman Robotnik, King Bowser Koopa, Scourge the Hedgehog, Kammy Koopa, Gannondarf, and Koopa Kid. They all sat down in their places and the trial began.

"First," started Reala, "let us hear what happened the night the Ideya were stolen."

NiGHTS turned to Tails. "Oh, Tails, my memory of last night is so vague. Do you suppose you could tell what happened?"

Tails seemed unsure at first, then he began, "Well, NiGHTS asked if I could go with him to steal the Ideya. I went along with it. Along the way, we came across Big the Cat."

"And what was he doing?" asked Reala.

"Singing, of course!"

At once, the entire audience, including the jury, howled with laughter.

"It's true!"

When the laughter died down, Eggman exclaimed, "Impossible! Everyone knows cats don't sing!"

"Yes they do!" Tails explained, "They sing in the light of the full moon to make the fish come out!"

Everyone hooted with laughter again.

"Where'd this kid come from?" chortled Scourge in a mixture of scorn and humour.

NiGHTS spoke to Tails, "Go on. Tell me, for I can't remember, what happened after we supposedly met Big singing?"

"Well," Tails went on, "then we saw Sonic the Hedgehog not long after we set off again."

"What was he doing?" asked Reala.

"Why, he was swimming!"

The laughter came booming back.

Tails insisted, "Honest! He has to swim or else he'll lose his speed and blue fur!"

Bowser roared, "That's ridiculous! Do you expect us to believe that?"

In reply, NiGHTS said, "This is what I had to live with for a while. Trust me, he gets worse each day." Turning back to Tails, he said, "What happened next?"

Tails now looked frustrated. "Oh, NiGHTS, surely you must remember! After we continued flying, we saw the ancient spirit of the strongest Nightmaren who ever lived!"

Instead of laughter, there was a silent pause. The jury whispered amongst themselves.

NiGHTS asked Tails, "What did the spirit look like, exactly? I really wish I could remember."

Tails replied, "He was some kind of huge, black bird with green wings, a red tail and head, and orange talons!"

Now the audience started up in laughter again.

"Lies! All lies!" Kammy bellowed.

"It's all true!" Tails wailed in desperation. "Please! You have to believe me!"

NiGHTS waved away his comment. "What next? What happened after we met the so-called 'ancient spirit'?"

Tails sighed of exasperation. "You stole the Ideya and hid them in a hole!"

"Show us the hole." Reala ordered.

Tails led everyone to the hole beside the garden, but when he looked in it, it was empty. "What?! But, I saw them! They were there!"

"Then why are they in the garden the way Reala put them?" NiGHTS questioned, seeing that Owl had done his job in taking the glowing orbs and putting them back in the garden.

Everyone looked at the garden and saw every Ideya. They started shouting angrily in protest.

"I knew the fox was mad!" Gannondwarf barked out.

"Get him outta here!" Koopa Kid sneered.

NiGHTS grinned slyly. This is why he wanted a jury of villains. If the jury consisted of Nightmarens, like himself, they would've tried to extend their investigation and find a reasonable solution for what Tails was saying, which would have led to a discussion with Big and Sonic.

Once Reala got everyone back to order, he asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Bowser replied, "Yes! NiGHTS didn't steal a thing! Obviously, Tails is insane!"

Everyone else was shouting in agreement. Even Reala seemed to think that maybe NiGHTS was innocent, and that Tails had just gone crazy. After all, he didn't check the garden when Tails told him the Ideya were gone. He decided to adjourn the trial and everyone left.

Tails then came up to Reala and begged, "Can I go back to where I belong? I don't want to stay here another night! I'll get killed by the ancient spirit!"

Reala let Tails go, not wanting to have anything else to do with the crazy fox. Reala returned to Wizeman. "I am sorry your plan failed, my master." He apologized with his head bowed.

Wizeman's fury was only short-lived, for he knew he would never be able to defeat NiGHTS. He knew no matter how many tricks he came up with, NiGHTS would come up with better ones. Maybe it was out of respect that Wizeman didn't want to kill NiGHTS. He saw the familiar jester flying not too far away.

NiGHTS turned around, stuck out his tongue and wiggled his hands beside his head in mockery at Wizeman, then resumed his flight.

"You can be sure that you are never too short of enemies!" Wizeman called after him in arrogance. "One day they will kill you!" But a smile crept across his mouth as he watched NiGHTS soar away. "But first they will have to catch you!"

_So? How was that? It may have seemed a bit confusing and maybe even strange to those of you who haven't read Watership Down, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I'll have the next story up soon._


	2. King Bowser's Rupees

_Omigosh, you...actually want to read more? ...YES! :D Ok, here's the next story. _

The Story of King Bowser's Rupees

NiGHTS was lying down on a sunny hill, watching the clouds float by. He picked a dandelion from nearby and blew its seeds into the breeze. Smiling, he picked up another dandelion. Then a shadow fell across his face and he looked up and saw Reala standing above him.

"NiGHTS," greeted Reala.

"Oh, hello, Reala." NiGHTS blew the dandelion seeds at Reala's face.

Reala waved them away, and went on, "NiGHTS, I have come to tell you that Wizeman is planning on taking over Nightopia again." He added, "That is, unless you can do some kind of trick to entertain him. And me, while you're at it."

NiGHTS pondered a moment while twirling the dandelion stem. "What if I successfully swam across a river full of Seapeos?"

"No, Wizeman already knows that trick." Reala informed.

"Ok, then what if I could steal all of King Bowser's Rupees?"

Reala raised an eyebrow. "King Bowser's Rupees? I don't know, NiGHTS, nobody's ever stolen anything from King Bowser. Anyone who's even tried to get in his castle has been killed."

NiGHTS stood up and faced his rival. "Well no one's been as tricky or clever as me. If anyone can steal the King's Rupees, it should be me."

Reala held NiGHTS' glare. "We'll see about that." And he flew off.

NiGHTS laid back down, pondering about how he could steal the Rupees. He decided he should tell Owl, in case he needed him for a part of his plan.

After listening to NiGHTS, Owl shook his head in dismay. "Honestly, NiGHTS, why do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?"

"I just need you to help me steal King Bowser's Rupees."

Owl sighed. "I'll help you, but I don't know what good it will do. How do you plan to steal them?"

NiGHTS considered, then replied, "Let's go over to his castle just to look."

They flew quite far, but they reached Bowser's castle. Hidden in the hedge that surrounded the castle, NiGHTS and Owl watched the row of Koopa Troopa guards holding spears, hammers, and boomerangs, march back and forth all along the front wall. Suddenly, they caught sight of Reala descending in front of the guards.

"Halt!" one of the guards shouted, pointing his spear at Reala. "No one is allowed here! Leave at once!"

Reala kept cool and spoke calmly. "I was sent here by Wizeman the Wicked to see your king."

As if on cue, King Bowser opened the front door and stepped out. "Reala, what business have you here?"

Reala answered, "NiGHTS is coming to try to steal your Rupees."

Bowser stared at him a moment, then started to laugh. "I wouldn't count on it! No one's ever been able to steal anything from me, or even get in for that matter!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Reala warned. "NiGHTS is very cunning, and if I were you, I'd be on the watch carefully."

Bowser seemed to consider this, for he responded, "I suppose. I could double the guards and have them check everyone before they enter my castle."

"That would be wise." Reala agreed. "Well, my work here is done. Wizeman sends his greetings."

"And I thank you for letting me know about NiGHTS coming here, but I promise you, my Rupees are safe. I'm having a large banquet in two days and I want my castle decorated with every treasure I have, especially Rupees!" Bowser was about to walk back into his castle, when a guard spoke up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, the decorators were wondering if you wanted any Fire Flowers included in the decorations."

Bowser barked out angrily, "No! Have you forgotten I'm very allergic to Fire Flowers? No Fire Flowers!" And he marched back into his castle.

Reala leaped into the air and flew over the hedge, not noticing NiGHTS and Owl.

Owl whispered urgently to NiGHTS, "The king knows we're coming! What are we going to do now?"

NiGHTS hushed him. "Let's check the perimeter of the castle first." They didn't notice any other way in the castle, except a small fenced-in area where Bowser's many children played during the day. After analyzing it, then saw that once it was sundown, a guard would let the children back inside the castle to sleep. NiGHTS then started getting an idea and he and Owl left the castle.

The next day, NiGHTS was sitting on a treetop, thinking about his plan, when Reala flew by and landed on a tree beside the one Nights was on.

"So, where are the Rupees, NiGHTS?" asked Reala.

NiGHTS replied lightly, "They will be delivered here soon."

Reala waited a little, in case NiGHTS was going to say more, but he didn't and Reala bounded away.

NiGHTS found Owl and explained how his plan was going to work, and they flew back to Bowser's castle. NiGHTS disguised Owl to look like a Koopa and gave him a bottle of a mysterious liquid. Owl flew into the play area of Bowser's children. Because Owl was the same size as them, the children thought he was young like them and Owl was able to make friends with them. NiGHTS stayed in the hedge and watched, hoping his plan would work.

At last, sundown came and the guard opened the door to let the children in. But he noticed Owl and questioned, "Who are you? I don't remember you as one of Bowser's children."

Bowser Jr., the youngest, told the guard, "He's my friend! Leave him alone!" and the guard let Owl in.

In the dead of night, Owl snuck out of the children's room and found the room where Bowser's treasures were kept. He went inside and found hundreds of Rupees in several treasure chests. He opened the bottle of liquid and, holding his breath, poured it over all the treasures. Owl then returned to the children's room.

The next morning, when Bowser's children, including Owl, were let outside in the play area, Owl flew away back to NiGHTS and told him his part was successful.

"Good," said NiGHTS. "The decorators should be starting to decorate the castle by now. All we have to do is wait."

Soon, they heard Bowser moaning loudly in pain from inside the castle. His loud, booming voice bellowed, "Why does everything smell like Fire Flowers?!"

"Yes!" NiGHTS whispered. "It worked! Now, if he's as allergic to Fire Flowers as you are, he should be in really bad shape."

Owl sneezed. "I'm not too good myself, and I only got one whiff before I had to hold my breath again. Oh, my stomach…"

NiGHTS told Owl to wait not too far outside the hedge. Since NiGHTS couldn't use any of his old disguises, he had to come up with a new disguise that made him look like a doctor. Eventually, he was able to make himself look like a doctor that even Owl couldn't recognize him. NiGHTS approached the guards at the front door.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one guard called, aiming a hammer at NiGHTS.

NiGHTS replied in a disguised voice, "I am Dr. Leopold. I was sent by Wizeman to treat King Bowser due to some kind of illness."

The guard growled. "No one is allowed in."

"Well, then I'll just go back and tell Wizeman his inferiors do not trust him." NiGHTS turned to leave.

"Wait!" one guard called. "Please, go right in!" He opened the door and NiGHTS walked in. A servant led him to Bowser's room, where the king was lying in his bed, moaning and turning uncontrollably.

NiGHTS cleared his throat. "Pardon me, sir."

Bowser turned his glazed eyes towards NiGHTS. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Leopold, sent by Wizeman to cure you. Now, tell me, do you have any idea what illness you might have?"

Bowser sneezed several times before answering, "I have a strong allergy to Fire Flowers." He groaned and clutched his stomach.

NiGHTS nodded. "I see. But there doesn't seem to be any Fire Flowers here. Do you suppose it came from somewhere else?"

Bowser thought. "Probably."

"Did anything new enter the castle when you started having a reaction?"

Bowser's eyes widened. "I was getting the castle decorated with treasure that hasn't been out of the vault yet! You don't think that my treasure could be the reason, do you? I don't know if we ever had any Fire Flowers in the vault before, but it's possible the scent rubbed off on my treasure."

NiGHTS then said, "Yes, but we have to be sure. Tell your guards to find someone with the same allergy as you."

Eventually, the guards found Owl who was not far from the hedge. They asked him if he was allergic to Fire Flowers, which he said he was, and they brought him to the castle.

NiGHTS held out a Rupee in front of Owl, who groaned and fell to the floor, flailing in pain. "Aha! Yes, it is the Rupees as well as all your other treasure that are making you sick."

Bowser groaned, "What should I do?"

"Well, for starters, you might want to get rid of all your treasure."

"All of them?"

"I'm afraid so."

Bowser looked very reluctant at first, then a sudden pain in his side made him grunt, "Ok, I'll do it. But where should I put my treasure?"

NiGHTS replied, "I suppose Wizeman could take it. Have your servants deliver the treasure on the hills by the tall pines and I'll take it to Wizeman from there."

So Bowser ordered his servants to take the treasure to the hills, and NiGHTS went on, "You should get plenty of rest if you want to get well again." He then took a bottle out of his coat and handed it to Bowser. "Every night, take a sip of this Tasty Tonic. By the time the bottle is empty, you should feel much better."

Bowser nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Leopold." Then he noticed Owl was still sprawled out on the floor. "What should I do with him?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take him." NiGHTS picked up Owl, said a farewell to Bowser, then was escorted out the castle. He flew to the hill beside the tall pine trees and saw with satisfaction that Bowser's servants were already starting to leave the treasure there.

The next morning, NiGHTS, who was by now out of his disguise, flew to the hill and saw every piece of treasure that Bowser owned was present. His plan had worked. NiGHTS laid down on top of the pile of treasure and watched the sky, waiting for Reala to show up.

When Reala saw NiGHTS and the treasure, he couldn't believe his eyes. "NiGHTS, is that…"

"I told you it would be delivered," said NiGHTS. "Not only did I get the Rupees, but I got every other bit of treasure Bowser had." He stood up. "Since I accomplished more than what I said I would, I think I deserve a little something in return."

"Yes. I will tell Wizeman that you proved yourself worthy so he can cancel his plan to take over Nightopia, and you can have half of the treasure."

"Thank you, but you can have all the treasure. It all smells like Fire Flowers, anyway. I was wondering if you could get me a bottle of Tasty Tonic."

Reala looked quizzically at NiGHTS. "Tasty Tonic? Whatever for?"

NiGHTS explained, "Oh, Owl's not feeling so well. Seemed to have an allergic reaction to the Fire Flower smell, poor fellow."

Reala was confused. "Tasty Tonics don't cure Fire Flower allergies, that's the Spicy Soup that does."

NiGHTS tilted his head. "Really? I never knew that…" And it was true, he didn't know that when he gave Bowser the Tasty Tonic. NiGHTS shrugged. "Oh, well. Would you mind getting me some Spicy Soup for Owl?"

Reala nodded. "Right. I'll get it." He turned to fly away, then glanced back at the treasure, as if he couldn't believe that NiGHTS actually stole it all, then he was off.

NiGHTS picked up a Rupee and said to himself, "I guess I could keep one." He stuck the Rupee under his hat, then leaped over the trees and soared away on the breeze, happy with another successful trick.

But it was a while before poor Owl ever got better again.

_In case you haven't noticed already, these stories aren't really supposed to make sense. But I hope you like them!_


	3. The Blessing of NiGHTS

_This story takes place before any of the other ones, shortly after the Nightmarens were created._

The Story of the Blessing of NiGHTS

Wizeman was sitting in his throne, appearing to be deep in thought. It seemed like something was troubling him.

"Master Wizeman?" said Reala as he slowly entered the room. He had seen his master's uneasy expression. "Is everything all right?"

Wizeman sighed. "I don't know, Reala. I fear something bad will happen. There's something about NiGHTS..." he trailed off, thinking.

Reala tilted his head. "NiGHTS? What about him, Master?"

"...I'm afraid he'll do something very disloyal." Wizeman admitted.

Reala was shocked. "Disloyal?" he repeated. "But why would NiGHTS betray you? I mean, you created him-- us-- _all_ of us! Surely that's not on his mind."

"I have reason to state otherwise." Wizeman started, "Have you noticed the way he unwillingly follows orders? And how he doesn't collect as much Ideya as anyone else? Or how he always seems to be distracted by unimportant matters?"

Reala shrugged. "NiGHTS has always been like that."

Wizeman sneered, "But recently, he's been questioning my commands. I've got a very bad feeling he'll rebel and leave Nightmare." He pondered a moment. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless I can kill him, first."

"Kill him?" Reala echoed. "But Master! NiGHTS is one of us!"

"I've a feeling not for much longer."

Reala looked down, disheartened by his master's suggestion. But he saw no point in arguing. "If that is your solution, then I support it."

"Excellent, Reala." Wizeman seemed pleased. "I have never doubted you. Now all I have to do is think of a plan." Soon, an idea came to him.

A while later, Wizeman called all the inhabitants of Nightmare and Nightopia into his throne room for a special announcement.

"My Nightmarens," he began, "I have called all of you here today to tell you that I am very pleased with your performances. And because you are all doing so well, I have decided to give each of you a special gift."

The Nightmarens gasped and chattered excitedly with each other.

Wizeman went on, "And because I am feeling so generous, I shall give all other creatures gifts."

The creatures who weren't Nightmarens began to talk eagerly with one another as well.

"But," Wizeman continued, "you must all come at a different time. Starting tomorrow, I will start by giving gifts to the Nightmarens, then the rest." He dismissed his servants.

NiGHTS was very excited about receiving a gift. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it as he bounded up the hill. He wondered what kind of gift he would get, even though he didn't completely trust his master.

Just then, Owl flew up to him, out of breath. "NiGHTS!" he panted, "You're in danger! Wizeman is going to kill you!"

NiGHTS stood up and tried to calm down the old bird. "Easy there, Owl. Now, what _are_ you talking about? Why would Wizeman try to kill me?"

"I overheard him speaking with Reala about planning an ambush for you!" Owl explained. "Wizeman knows you are going to betray him soon, and he wants to get rid of you before you can!"

NiGHTS "hmphed" and crossed his arms. "I was afraid this would happen. How is he exactly planning on killing me?"

"Well, he's not going to kill you himself; instead, he's given the other Nightmarens ways and powers to outsmart you and kill you. He has given speed to the hedgehogs (meaning Sonic, Shadow, etc.), fire to Bowser and his offspring, cunning minds to the Nightmarens..." Owl frowned. "I don't know how you're going to make it."

"I'll think of something." NiGHTS told him lightly.

So NiGHTS spent the following day avoiding Wizeman. He was aware that all his former friends were much stronger and dangerous, now, and were probably trying to hunt him down. As it was nearing sunset, NiGHTS decided he should find a place to hide for the night. Unfortunately, he saw Wizeman floating around, trying to see if he had missed anyone. At once, NiGHTS dived for the nearest bush.

But as Wizeman passed by, he noticed something moving inside the bush and he stopped. "Is someone in there?" he asked.

NiGHTS tried to disguise his voice. "Um, yes."

"Have I given you a gift, yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Then come out of that bush so I can give you a blessing." Wizeman said.

NiGHTS thought up of an excuse. "Uh...I can't come out. I am hiding from the hedgehogs and the koopas and the like."

"This will only take a moment." Wizeman encouraged. "I promise, you will still be safe."

But NiGHTS refused politely. "No thank you. I must remain hidden so that I do not become prey."

Wizeman was slightly surprised, but insisted, "It wouldn't be fair of me to bless everyone except you. Please, I must give you a gift."

"Well, if you insist, then bless my hands." NiGHTS stuck his hands out of the bush.

"All right, then." Wizeman agreed. "Because you are diligent, not becoming vulnerable for any reason, I shall give you the power of flight. From this day on, you won't have to hide from your enemies in bushes. Instead, you will be able to fly away using the Twinkle Dust that comes from your hands. The Dust will also enable you to Paraloop your enemies if you choose to do so."

NiGHTS' hands began to glow and sparkle. He was suddenly filled with knowledge of flight. Instinctively, he leaped out of the bush and soared high in the sky. He flew faster and faster towards the horizon, glancing backward to make sure Wizeman was not following him. Knowing that he had tricked his master made him grin. Full of happiness, he began to laugh.

But Wizeman, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. He glared in the direction NiGHTS took off in and clenched his hands into fists. He was aware of Reala running up to him. "NiGHTS has tricked us." he told his loyal servant.

Reala was silent.

Wizeman turned to him. "You are my best and most trustworthy Nightmaren, Reala. Can I count on you to assist me and lead the Nightmaren army?"

Reala's eyes glowed with pride. "You can certainly count on me, Master."

"Then here is my gift to you."

Reala's hands glowed and sparkled the same way that NiGHTS' did. He lifted his feet off the ground and slowly rose into the air. He smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Master Wizeman. I won't let you down."

Wizeman started to head back to his castle. "Come, Reala. There is other business to attend to."

Reala bowed again. "Right away, my master." And he glided after him.

_Eh, this one was ok, I guess. Well, your opinion is what matters, so review!_


	4. NiGHTS and the Dark Hedghog of Nightmare

_This is the last story. I was thinking about making more, but I can't remember any other WD stories. It's been a while since I read the book. Anyway, I hope you like it!_

The Story of NiGHTS and the Dark Hedgehog of Nightmare

NiGHTS frowned in utter dispair at the scene in front of him. Nightopia was dying. After so many raids from Wizeman's Nightmarens, the once-beautiful world had become like Nightmare: dark, empty, and depressing. The Nightopians were gone.

Tears filled NiGHTS' eyes, but he brushed them away and looked determined. "I can't let Wizeman get away with this. I HAVE to stop him, even if I have to sacrifice myself." He had heard of a dark hedgehog somewhere in Nightmare that could work magic, and NiGHTS thought that he could somehow trick the hedgehog into saving Nightopia for him.

As NiGHTS flew towards Nightmare, he met up with Owl.

"Hoo, NiGHTS! Where are you going?" Owl asked, flying alongside him.

"I'm going to the Dark Hedgehog so I can get him to save Nightopia." NiGHTS replied, looking straight ahead.

Owl was shocked. "The Dark Hedgehog?! But NiGHTS, haven't you heard those terrible stories? Whoever visits the Dark Hedgehog never return! We musn't go there!"

NiGHTS looked at his friend. "I'm not asking you to come along. I'm only saying that I have to risk my life to restore the home of so many dreams. If I don't come back, at least I will have died trying."

Impressed by NiGHTS' attitude, Owl told him, "Well then, you won't have to try alone. I will come."

The two of them continued their way into Nightmare, past Wizeman's castle, to the other side of the Dark Ocean. It was a very long flight, and both of them were tired. At last, they reached the cave in the cliff that resided high above the Dark Ocean's black depths.

NiGHTS and Owl were barely entering when the Dark Hedgehog himself appeared in front of them. "What do you want here?" the Dark Hedgehog questioned threateningly.

Owl asked timidly, "A-are you the D-Dark Hedgehog?"

The frightening hedgehog narrowed his glowing eyes. "Yes. You may call me Mephiles. Again, I ask you: what business have you here?"

NiGHTS began, "Nightopia is dying, and I am willing to sacrifice myself in order to save it."

Mephiles sneered, "Do you honestly think that you can save Nightopia by sacrificing yourself? A soul this desperate shall have to have a last meal!"

Owl exclaimed, "Great then! I'm famished!"

NiGHTS, however, knew that Mephiles was tricking them to eat here so that all their secrets will be known. "I don't want any food, thank you." NiGHTS answered politely.

Mephiles slowly turned his head to NiGHTS and responded, "So you're smart enough to not eat a feast here. However, even that will not get me to help you."

NiGHTS then had an idea. "How about we make a deal? Let's play a game. If I win, you have to save Nightopia. If you win, then I must remain here."

Owl shot NiGHTS a surprised glance. "NiGHTS, no!"

The jester ignored Owl. "Do we have a deal, Mephiles?"

The Dark Hedgehog thought a moment, then said, "Yes. But if you lose, not only will you have to stay here, but you will have to give me one of your hands."

NiGHTS nodded, not seeming worried at all. "Fair enough. What game shall we play?"

Mephiles stared at NiGHTS for a moment, as if reading him psycically. Then, he responded, "We will play backgammon."

NiGHTS was relieved; backgammon was one of the games he was best at. But he tried not to show his emotions as he spoke, "Let's start."

NiGHTS was very confident that he would win. In fact, he was sure he would win. That's why it was a complete surprise to him when he lost. NiGHTS stared at the board, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"It was a nice attempt, NiGHTS." Mephiles spoke. "But you were overconfident. Now then, it's time for you to keep your end of the deal."

NiGHTS tentatively held out his left hand and closed his eyes. Just then, he felt drowsy and was unable to keep afloat. He barely heard Owl cry out as the ground rushed up to meet him.

When NiGHTS awoke that night later, he found himself inside a cave within the cave. He had trouble remembering what had happened.

Owl, who was beside him, noticed NiGHTS had waken up. "NiGHTS," he whispered. "Are you all right?"

NiGHTS looked up at Owl with glazed eyes. He saw Owl's somewhat sad expression and that snapped him back to his senses. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." But then he realized he had no feeling in his left hand. He looked at where his hand would be, but his hand was gone. He sighed. "Don't worry, Owl. I'm not in any pain. Tomorrow I will challenge Mephiles again and I am sure I will win."

But Owl looked doubtful.

Over the course of the next two days, NiGHTS also lost his right hand and one of his eyes to Mephiles, who kept beating him at backgammon.

This was probably the first time NiGHTS had given up. After the last time of losing, he stayed curled up in his area of the cave and closed his remaining eye, keeping his head bent down.

"Oh, NiGHTS..." Owl murmured softly, glancing at NiGHTS' missing hands and the patch that was now over his lost eye. "I'm so sorry for all this..." He had never seen NiGHTS look so defeated.

"It's not your fault, Owl." the purple jester spoke quietly, without looking at his friend. "I just thought I'd be able to save Nightopia-- not just for me, but for the Visitors, too." He sighed. "You should get out of here, Owl. Mephiles didn't say you had to stay with me. I'll probably die soon, anyway."

But Owl, to NiGHTS surprise, said firmly, "No, NiGHTS. I can't let you live in this awful place all by yourself. I'll stick with you 'til the very end if I have to."

This time, NiGHTS did look up. He tried his best to smile, but it came out distorted and weak. "Thanks, Owl." He slowly got up. "I at least have to try one more time to beat Mephiles." When he went over to where the Dark Hedgehog usually was, he began, "Mephiles, I thought I'd play you just one more time--"

"No, NiGHTS. There is no need." Mephiles interrupted. "I am letting you go."

NiGHTS cocked his head in confusion. "Letting me go? But I didn't..."

Mephiles explained, eerily sympathetic, "This is no place for warm hearts and brave souls. Go now. Nightopia has already been saved."

NiGHTS shook his head. "I don't understand..."

"It does not matter." Then Mephiles added, "But know this: suffering isn't the best way to save someone or something you love." Even though Mephiles had no mouth, NiGHTS was sure he was smirking as he finished, "And you can never barter with the Dark Hedgehog."

The way back to Nightopia was hard on Owl: he had to carry NiGHTS, since NiGHTS had lost his hands, therefore lost the power to fly with Twinkle Dust. But once they had made it back, NiGHTS was overjoyed when he saw that Nightopia was lush and beautiful as it had originally been. The Nightopians had also returned.

NiGHTS spent the first few moments of being back simply walking around the different parts of Nightopia, admiring the new beauty. And then he saw Reala fly down to him.

Reala stared at NiGHTS for a few seconds in shock and concern. "NiGHTS..." he whispered, "what happened to you?"

NiGHTS was surprised at Reala's expression. There was something in his eyes that was different, too. Was Reala...worried? "It's a long story." NiGHTS told him, not wanting to go into detail.

Reala frowned. "You look terrible..." Then, moved with pity, he magically restored NiGHTS' hands and eye.

"Huh?" NiGHTS looked at his hands that were there now. He removed the eye-patch and could see through both eyes. He looked at Reala, wide-eyed. "Reala..." He didn't say anything for a second, then he asked, "Was it ok to do that?"

Reala shrugged. "Wizeman doesn't have to know." More sympathetically, he added, "I just couldn't stand to see you like that."

NiGHTS smiled and soared into the air. He called down to Reala, "You wanna have a race?"

Reala shook his head. "Nah, I got work to do. Besides, I can't be seen fratranizing with the enemy."

NiGHTS shrugged his arms. "Suit yourself." He did a backflip before flying away. As he glided over the beautious Nightopia, he remembered what Mephiles had said:

_"Suffering isn't the best way to save someone or something you love. And you can never barter with the Dark Hedgehog."_

_Well, that's the end of it! If you're wondering why I didn't put up all these stories at once, it's because I wanted to give you a breather in between each chapter so you wouldn't be up all night reading it. Plus I get more reviews that way. :)_

_Soooooooooooo, please review! And don't forget to tell me which story you liked best! Sayonara until next time!_


End file.
